ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Saga Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Ninja Saga Wiki! The wiki about the Facebook, MySpace and Orkut game Ninja Saga by Emagist Entertainment Limited and the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, and Android game Ninja Saga. Please feel free to help the community build this wiki! However, vandalism and spam will not be accepted. Also, hacks and cheats are not allowed in the Ninja Saga Wiki unless if they are approved by Emagist. If anyone makes a mistake or accidentally submitted wrong content, go into the History of the page and click "Undo" to undo your edit. If you vandalize or spam an article and don't undo your edit, you will most likely be blocked from editing the wiki. If any new Ninja Saga players here need help developing their characters in Stats and Attributes, check out the Ninja Saga Build Simulator on the Ninja Saga Wikispaces. And if anyone wants to earn money to earn a Ninja Emblem or Tokens, visit this blog. Here is a list of things-to-do on the Ninja Saga Wiki that needs to be completed. * Add missing and new features and patch notes from the Version History. * In the pet pages: Rename the Attacks section to Skill and move all the skills for each pet to a table and add pet skill icons for them. * Add every rank data/statistics of the skills in the mobile version. * Enhance all Talents and Talent skill pages. However, the Talents that are missing their skill values are: Eye of Mirror, Eight Extremities, Explosive Lava, and Hidden Silhouette. Make sure to add the values that are up-to-date (after July 2011). * Enhance all Mission pages. During that time, enemies and NPCs will be added/updated. * Enhance all achievement pages. * Add missions, skills, items, weapons, NPCs, enemies, and other stuff from the mobile version of Ninja Saga. * Add weapons, back items and clothing from Clan Wars * Add rules, guidelines, policies, etc. to the Ninja Saga Wiki. Although the rules are simple: No vandalizing, no spamming, no adding false information or changing information to be false, no gibberish, English only, no flaming, no trolling, and have fun! Breaking any rule(s) could lead to being warned or being blocked from editing the Ninja Saga Wiki for a certain period of time depending on how bad the breaking was. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below but it must be based on Ninja Saga. width=30 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis or are inexperienced, check out the tutorials. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. If you know any facts or information for articles with missing information, add them. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Play Ninja Saga at: * Facebook * MySpace * Orkut Ninja Saga Facebook page Official website Download Ninja Saga for iPod touch, iPhone, or iPad at: * iTunes App Store Download Ninja Saga for Android at: * Google play 'Clan War Season 30' July 26, 2012 - August 29, 2012 What is the first Special Ninja Force armor you purchased from the Shop? Gaia Armor Hurricane Armor Lava Armor Lightning Armor Tsunami Armor Latest activity DISCLAIMER: This Ninja Saga Wiki is a non-profit, fan-based Wiki. This Wiki is not affiliated to Ninja Saga or Emagist Entertainment Limited. All images on this Wiki are all copyrighted to Emagist Entertainment Limited. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse